Someday
by sakurak504
Summary: Petra died in the 57th Expedition, but both she and Levi made a wish to see each other again. It was granted, but every time they fell in love, their happiness was never long lived. Rivetra Reincarnation fic. Rated for swearing.


_Hello all! I'm back again! I know I haven't been updating, but I am pretty busy. I know that's a lame excuse, but I do have school, which is pretty painful... Anyway, enjoy the story! It's based losely from song and I'll put the song title at the end._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin._**

* * *

Year 850:

Levi nuzzled Petra's neck with his nose and she blushed. Levi was pretty fond of cuddling with her, not that she objected. She looked out at the window, into the dark. The sky was slowly lightening up, as the sun was about to rise. It was the day of the 57th Expedition and she knew she had to protect Eren at all costs. She saw their reflection in the window and noticed Levi's eyes, staring outside the window. They were both looking towards tomorrow, whether one of them died or not.

Both of them wanted to live long enough to defeat the titans and see that body of water that Armin had called the sea. She started out into the sunrise and tried to imagine the glistening water, bigger than all of the land within Wall Maria. But she knew that she may not have the chance, so she stayed nestled in her lover's arms.

"Petra, I love you," Levi whispered.

"I love you too," Petra whispered back, wanting to keep the moment as long as possible.

That day, when Levi saw her pressed up against the tree, blood staining her face, he wished that he would see her again.

* * *

1500s:

"Milady, I have brought something for you." A servant knelt before his queen, whose beauty radiated off of her.

"Rise, Levi," Petra stared at her servant with kind eyes. She admired him, his cold, stoic eyes that seemed to close off everything. However, he let his mistress see into the depths of those orbs, and she felt honored that he allowed it. She had been thinking for so long that she was surprised when the expression in his eyes changed.

"Your Highness?" His voice brought her back to reality.

"Ah yes, what was it?" she replied, flustered that she was thinking of him that way. It wasn't allowed. No. She was a noblewoman, the queen nonetheless. She wasn't supposed to be dallying with a servant.

"A letter. It was sent from the kingdom of Sina. The king." Levi gave her the letter and he was dismissed. Outside the throne room, his heart beat wildly. She was off limits. Petra, the queen of Maria, was out of his league. She was royalty, and he was a peasant, sent off to work in the palace so that his family had enough money to raise his younger siblings. His life was pleasant in the queen's palace. He was her favorite servant, and had the best living conditions a servant could have. She was a kind queen, wanting to provide the best for everyone.

But all of that changed quickly. The king of Sina declared war on the kingdom of Rose and Petra, being a distant relative to the king of Rose, was soon dragged into the war. She tried the best she could to keep her beloved kingdom, but soon, Maria had been pulled in. War raged throughout the once peaceful kingdom, and in order to help, the queen herself joined the fight. She was surprisingly strong, but she could only do so much.

When she collapsed and the enemy prepared to kill her, Levi stepped in and saved her, but at the cost of his own life. As he died, the queen held his hand and whispered reassurances.

"Petra," Levi whispered.

Petra was surprised at the casual use of her name, but gave no objections. "Yes Levi?"

"I love you," he breathed, before closing his eyes for the last time. She mourned silently and looking at his peaceful face gave her motivation to fight back. As she fought hard, she knew, she just _knew_ , that she would see him again.

* * *

1941:

Petra should've known the moment she heard loud roaring in the sky. As she peered out the window, she caught a glimpse of fighter jets with crimson circles painted onto their wings. They flew dangerously low and then she couldn't see them anymore. A large crash echoed and she gasped.

Throwing on her nurse's outfit and grabbing a bag full of medical supplies, she sprinted out of the house and to the hospital.

"Pearl Harbor has been bombed!" she frantically shouted. Doctors began walking rapidly and nurses quickly stocked up on medical supplies, preparing themselves for the flood of the wounded.

Petra ran outside and saw injured soldiers carrying their comrades to the hospital. There was another hospital around the area, so the numbers would be divvied up somehow. She assisted the soldiers in carrying the people in and was shocked to see the extent of some of their burns. She bandaged some of the minor wounds and treated the minor burns.

Most of the soldiers were already in the hospital, so she was surprised when another soldier limped towards her. She walked rapidly to him and caught him before he could fall. She hauled him inside and the doctors took care of him.

She sighed and looked towards Pearl Harbor. It was still up in flames, and that brought tears to her eyes. Why must there be war? Why couldn't people live in harmony with each other? But, she knew the answer. It was always human nature.

She went inside again and was assigned to watch over the soldier that she had carried in. She felt his forehead and brought cloths to bring the heat down. As soon as she set the cold, damp cloth on his forehead, he gasped, his eyes opened, and a hand grabbed her wrist. She wasn't startled, since it happened all the time with patients, but she smiled instead.

"Hello," the soldier rasped. Petra sat him up and gave him water, before making him lie down again.

"Hello there. How are you feeling?" She looked over at him, stopping what she was doing with her hands.

"Good." He replied.

She watched over him for the next month, and he recovered slowly, but steadily. He was soon discharged and sent home. Coincidentally, he lived in Honolulu as well. When she saw him waiting for her outside the hospital with a bouquet of flowers, she knew that it was a beautiful and new beginning for them. Little did they know that they were cursed, and they would die in a car crash that very day.

* * *

2001:

Both Levi and Petra had no idea that it would be such a hectic day. They were work partners and lovers, and headed into the South Tower of the World Trade Center together. They traveled up to the 100th floor, talking quietly in the elevator. Levi quickly checked his watch; they were supposed to be at their respective offices by 9:00. To his relief, it was only 8:46. While conversing, they heard a huge boom and looked at each other, startled. The other people in the elevator began talking and when Petra and Levi arrived at their floor, they saw people crowding around the windows, panicking. They walked over and looked out.

They both gasped and Petra covered her mouth in horror. Flames licked the North Tower and they saw debris flying out of the floors. The tail of an airplane stuck out from the huge whole in the middle of the building. A column of smoke was rising and they could see the people in the building running around in panic.

"No... What's going on?" Petra panicked, trying to calm down.

"Petra, calm down. Shhh," Levi patted her back gently and stroked her short hair. It took fifteen minutes to calm her down. They waited for any orders from the building managers, but nothing came. Levi checked his watch again. It read 9:03. Great. They were all technically late.

Someone shouted and pointed to a plane coming towards the building. There was no time to scream before everyone was jolted roughly and a large explosion went off. A ball of fire flared out from beneath them. Everyone screamed and finally, the vibrations rivaling those of an extreme earthquake stopped. People peered out of the windows and gasped at the column of smoke rising from directly beneath them.

Then everything became living hell. People screamed and ran around wildly. Some people tried to run down the stairs towards the exit on the first floor, but Levi knew that it was futile. The plane had hit somewhere between the 70th and 80th floors and it was an inferno down there. The gasoline and papers would only fuel the fire more.

Smoke began rising to their floor, and he and Petra grabbed wet cloths to cover their mouths. Before they knew it, there was almost no oxygen in the room. In a moment of desperation, someone broke open the window and everyone grabbed onto each other and the steel beams to poke their heads outside and get fresh air, Petra and Levi included.

A man, they remembered his name to be Jean, screamed, "Fuck it all!" and fell out of the window. Petra screamed and tried to grab his hand, but missed. He disappeared into the smoke and whatever was beneath, probably hitting the pavement below. More people screamed in horror while others followed Jean's lead and jumped.

The next hour was hell. No one knew what was going to happen, so Levi led Petra away from the window. The two called each of their friends, telling them goodbye and how much love they were sending. They were in denial, but deep down, everyone knew.

They were going to die.

When they heard a deep rumbling from the building, they knew it was starting. Levi and Petra entwined their fingers, gave each other one last kiss, and waited. They closed their eyes as they fell into nothing.

* * *

In the end, these two people were star-crossed, but their fate would always be cruel. Still, these two had faith. Faith that one day, they would be reincarnated into a better world, into the perfect time where they could live together and have the life that they had always wanted.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry this took long to write! I almost forgot about this particular piece, but decided that I should finish it. Some of the dates are pretty random, but the one from 1941 is the attack on Pearl Harbor and the one from 2001 is the attack on the World Trade Center. If any of you are wondering, the fic is based loosely on Memoria by Eir Aoi. It's the first ending from Fate/Zero. Hopefully you enjoyed it, and leave a review!_

 _Sakura-chan_


End file.
